


please don't leave me alone

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Bombing, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Musical References, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Veronica agrees with J.D in 'Meant to be yours' and doesn't fake her death, instead she helps with the bombing of the school and goes on the run with J.D, recreating the Ohio 1989 Westerberg high bombing and suicide based murders throughout schools across the country.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Were what destroyed the dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the bombing Veronica and J.D go to Eavenston, Illinois where they enter North Shore high to ruin the next Heathers, in pink, the Plastics.

Veronica hasn't thought much about her decision with J.D throughout the day, honestly running away from her problems was better then confronting them. She knew deep down they lingered tho. She was somewhat of a heartless killer. She continued placing the tnt around the boiler room before intertwining her hands with J.D's warm hands before leaving. They ran, they ran towards the parking lot and mounted themselves into J.D's motorcycle "you ready?" The male questioned as he reved the engine, Veronica sliping the backpack further on her shoulder and he pressed the detonator, they watched as furys of bright red and orange emerged from the now rubble of Westerberg before J.D drove off.

~

Apperantly they were driving to Illinois after they stopped in Indiana for a couple of days. Veronica assumed it was another school he wanted revenge on and oh was she right.

~

After watching the news repeatedly, and a lot of paperwork, they were there Veronica and J.D disguised as Martha (out of respect) and well Jason (because he goes by J.D). They entered the school as seniors and breathed the fresh air of North Shore high. They agreed to meet at lunch to discuss the plan. It was overall easy, Veronica would join the 'Heathers' of North Shore and the pair would kill off there Chandler however they could, maybe kill a couple others then watch the school go up in smoke near the spring fling they heard about, before driving off to the next school. 

~

As soon as Veronica opened the grey double doors to the cafeteria she could tell who the 'Heathers' of North Shore were, dressed almost in all pink here they were known as the Plastics. She looked around for J.D and saw his unmistakable black trench coat and walked towards him "Greetings and salutations" he greeted in a jokingly manner "hello to you to" Veronica responded with a small smile before going close to his ear and whispering "Middle, all pink" before walking towards the lunch line, J.D following close behind "phase 1" J.D said barley above a whisper as he slid his lunch tray across the metal, Veronica just gave a simple nod. The pale girl walked across the lunchroom towards the very back table right next to the Plastics "sit down" The girl with brown hair demanded, Veronica complimlied "Why haven't I seen you before?" The blonde girl in the middle questioned and Veronica turned to her "im new here, I moved here from Ohio. I'm Martha" she explained with full confidence "Ohio?" The blonde girl to the left questioned "Yea"


	2. Overtime will kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Promise it won't be short or crappy next chapter!) Veronica and her monthly follow up

"So if you're from Ohio, does that mean-" "Please don't say anything Karen" The girl with brown hair from before pleaded cutting off the girl on the left, Veronica looked towards J.D and there eyes met, she couldn't tell what the stare meant. Perhaps she wished she did, perhaps she wished that he longed her embrace. Only he would know. "Ignore those guys, I'm Cady Heron" the girl next to her greeted, offering her hand for a shake, she certainly looked more real then the proclaimed 'Plastics'. 

~ Time skip (I'm lazy) ~

it had been two months with the Plastics, 62 horrid days of makeup and pink wearing Wednesdays. Cady was definitely better then the rest; Regina could be a total bitch, Gretchen just wanted some attention, while Karen was the tallest drawf. Today, Veronica sighed as she tried to focus on the dictionary she was reading, she had been staring at the same page for minutes which annoyed her for some odd reason "Hello baby" J.D greeted with a kiss on the lips "hey babe" Veronica responded "Its going well?" The female questioned as she scanned the words in the page " Yup, apparently Janis knows some stuff about Cady and Regina" J.D replied with his devilish smile "good"

~

Without telling her ulterior motives Veronica helped Cady take down Regina, while trying to get the happy ending for Cady. "Is butter a carb?" Veronica heard the red lips of Regina ask before Cady went off with her math shit before giving her some weird protein bar they talked about . Funilly enough they repeated this and Veronica couldn't help but chuckle when Regina couldn't fit her dress. Candy grams apparently can cause drama too, try sending one to yourself, step too was completed when after school Regina's loyal followers dropped her for Veronica and Cady.


	3. Bye bye sanity, love

Death. Veronica shouldn't be phased by it, after killing a school and 3 people but for some odd reason right now she felt like it could be questioned as she stared at the late body of the schools Queen bee, Regina George. "Bye,bye Heather" Veronica muttered

_"it wasn't like last time" felt like the only thing 'Martha' could repeat in her head as she flipped open a page of the Burn Book before beginning to write the suicide note. People say every killer has an M.O, maybe changing there's was good. Apparently bed sheets were too._

Veronica spinned in the swivel chair and faced towards J.D "done" Veronica reassured, she felt almost content when J.D gave his creepy smile before leaning in for a kiss. _why leave this though?_

~Next day~

Veronica slipped into her seat next to Cady like usual and began to listen to the rumors and gossip of today "Did you hear what happened to Regina?" Gretchen questioned with concern "No what happened?" Veronica asked with fake concern "She died last night. Police say it was a suicide" "oh no" Cady said with worry. _oh no indeed, oh no indeed_ "what's going to happen now?"

*Time skip*

Once again they were taking it too well, 'Martha' sat on the school bleachers in her grey sweatshirt and blue jeans and listened to the principal talk about the suicide, he tried to push unity and friendship. Veronica looked towards J.D, he was obviously visibly angry about this "no one else" J.D whispered into Veronica's ear before giving the knowing look. _I created a monster_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay look, I'm trying. I'm really more focused on the BMC part (the part after the next part), so sorry if this doesn't live up to your expectations, remember criticism and recommendations is always wanted to better my work!


	4. But is it really?

Veronica tried to act natural as she swayed to the beat of another song by 'Big Fun!' as she clutched her red solo cup rather tightly. BiG fUn! BiG fUn! Another step towards the bolier room ItS bIg FuN! She looked inside the cup, a single slim skin brown device with a red top lay inside BiG fUn! This time 'Martha' took a sigh as she stepped inside the bolier room, the beat still consistent from behind the door

_Martha standing at the door on edge as she looked down, Veronica! Veronica looked up towards Martha with her 'Big Fun!' shirt and tears threatens to spill. She quickly placed down the TNT and stepped towards Martha, purposely blocking her view "What are you doing?" Martha questioned, amusement surfacing her face like a mask " I though I heard a noise, that's all, let's go" Veronica replied smoothly, she looked to J.D and have him a wink and ascended up the stairs, J.D not far behind hands stuck in his pockets like glue. Martha went towards the back of the gym and slumped to the floor and patted the ground next to her "sorry have to use the toliet" The black haired girl lied and walked out the doors to the rest of the school to the outside, Veronica let a tear slip before getting on the motorbike and driving from the school_

She saw J.D and walked towards him "Just need to plant these puppys in here" J.D explained before offering her a bundle of TNT, Veronica grabbed it. Before they left J.D made sure to place the note somewhere before continuing towards the door. Savor the moment, her head told her. Enjoy high school before your left cold and alone, enjoy being alive. "Still want to dance?" Veronica questioned solemly as she offered her hand I won't say it no,no J.D gave his weird smile and complied, cup still in hand she grabbed onto one of J.D's hands and rested her head on his chest, they danced. They held onto one another with need, desire and they enjoyed this moment. J.D slightly dipped Veronica before going back up and letting her go "C'mon now" J.D encouraged and once again she took a courage walk and walked out of the doors and say in the motorbike, driving off into the sunset as she dropped the cup and pressed the red BOOM


End file.
